The Vow of Silence
by Chaouen
Summary: There are people whose paths cross only for a short period of their lives, but those moments touch them so deeply that they are changed forever. Maybe they've lied to themself about it, but when they meet again, the world seems to stop and an unknown spark bursts inside them... So, what if Sansa and Sandor Clegane meet again after the Battle of the Blackwater? (slow burning - AU)
1. 1- Sandor

**_- The main characters and places of this story belong to G. R. R. Martin._**

**_- English is not my first language, so please be kind ;) I'd like also to thank my nice beta readers, _Loquitour_ and _kellybelle0927_, who are helping me with misspelling and grammar._**

**_- I'd love to know your opinion, so please, don't be shy and review!_**

**_- Thank you in advance for spending your time with me :)_**

* * *

Brienne had finally found Sansa Stark and she had help her to scaped from the Valley. During the flight, Brienne told her that she knew in the Quiet Isle about the dead of the Hound... and now their plans had changed...

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Sandor**

He'd been watching her for a while from a safe distance. She was kneeling at the foot of one of the many graves in the cemetery; most of which he had dug and could not remember who was beneath. She was wrapped in a grey cloak. From where he was, he could not see her face, but he was well aware of the curve of her neck, now cleared of hair by a breath of wind, and the shape of her shoulders. He usually saw them when he closed the eyes at the end of the day.

What in the seven hells was she doing here? Where had she been hiding all this time? How had she managed not getting caught by the Gold Cloacks, with a warrant for kingslaying on her head, she who was so fragile, so scared. How had she ended in this hidden corner of earth, so forgotten by the gods? Why of all the damned places in Westeros she could go, did she had to choose the one where he was?

That was supposed to be just one more day: getting up with the sun, carrying water, chopping wood, fixing the houses, brushing Stranger, collecting the garden, eating the disgusting stew prepared by the cook, digging in the cemetery and lying exhausted at the evening. He might have drunk some wine in silence with the Elder Brother. Maybe he'd dreamt about her again.

The commotion had begun before lunch. All the monks who could speak were whispering among themselves about the visit of two women who had arrived on horseback. Sometimes women came to the island, especially for Elder Brother's help to give birth or cure any disease. They were penniless farmers, girls raped by soldiers or elderly women reluctant to admit that her hour had come. He was never interested in them. His interest was in working, digging, eating and sleeping. But those women must have been different because everybody was nervous and kept looking at the barracks where they were. And that same feeling of anxiety also invaded him when he was told to that the Elder Brother was looking for him.

He walked slowly to his cell and, before entering, he saw not too far away a woman almost as big as he was, completely armed and extremely ugly in a manner that looked vaguely familiar. He slipped inside and met the eyes of the Elder Brother looking at him in a different way; something between worried and curious and knew that this visit was going to change everything.

_"You may have seen the women that arrived this morning - _he said_ - I know one of them, the tall one. She visited us about a year ago. She told she was looking for her young sister. She wanted to kill the Hound too, but you know the Hound died by the Trident. And now, she comes here again with that girl who doesn't looks like her at all because the girl wants to visit the grave of the Hound - then _he looked at him with his smarts eyes_ - I send her to the cemetery, to the first grave you dug. She must be already there. I thought you'd like to know."_

And there she was, a ghostly presence kneeling on a pile soil that she had been told was the grave she was looking for, not knowing it would belong to an anonymous corpse who did not deserve her prayers. But of course, the Hound did not deserve them either and certainly would have laughed at them.

He enjoyed the pleasure of watching her a little longer, accepting that her figure was not his imagination. Then she rose. It was cold and the wind blew strongly entangling her hair.

_"Little bird. What are you doing here?"_

His voice sounded strange after so many months of keeping silence. The words came out rough, harder than he'd have liked. But maybe that was always his tone of voice and the way he'd always spoken to her. He felt a sting of regret, another more. And of course his eyes were betraying him because he thought he saw a hint of a smile on her lips as she turned to him.

_"I was told the Hound was dead, and I've come to see his grave"_

_"Why"_

_"Because I haven't forgotten he saved my life. And because I'm probably the only one who regrets his death."_

Her voice was the same, the contour of the face, her blue eyes… but at the same time she wasn't who he remembered every night. This little bird was taller and more mature. She had fuller breasts, more curves and looked straight at him. She did not seem scared to find him there suddenly emerged from the dead. And he was consumed with longing. _Why of all the places where you could fly you had to come here, to find the grave of a man who was dead for the rest of the world! What the hell you want from me, girl!_ He wanted to shout. But instead he walked up to her. Realizing that she saw him limp embarrassed him like a child.

_ "You've grown up, girl"_

She nodded with a sigh _"Too much"_

She raised her hand to take off the hood. He felt her small hand touching his face, caressing the burnt flesh, and a trail of fire shot through every one of his scars in contact with her fingers. She looked into his eyes, quiet, fearless, with a new look that made him shivers. He feared she realized his weakness, feared to scare her again and never see her. He grabbed her wrist to keep her, tightening around her soft skin, surprised not to find in her any gesture of rejection or disgust. He could not think of anything, but to break all the rules, all the vows. He had already lost her once and it'd been almost unbearable.

He pulled her to him and buried her in his arms. As he felt her slim body against his, the whole world seemed to stop…

When he felt the palms of her hands on his chest he thought his heart would explode. He rested his face over her hair, with the wrong color that had now, and smelled the scent of forest and autumn grass and a very slight smell that was purely female. He wanted to laugh hysterically as he usually did before, to lift her up and run with her, send to the seven hells those monks, the Elder Brother and all known or unknown gods - new and old that never mattered to him - ride with her and Stranger to the woods to - defeated and defenseless - get lost between her legs and make her his forever. He breathed and embraced her again a little more, suddenly surprised that she was still there against him, enraptured by her as an addict or a drunk. That's what he should be because he could feel how she clutched her fingers in his chest and murmured "_thanks_ ".

It'd been a long time since he last held a sword, but now he wanted to kill. Kill the Lannisters, the Freys and the Kingsguards, kill anyone who had ever hurt her. He wanted to put a death sentence on anyone who dared to touch any of her hair and cut every tongue that dares pronounce her name. He could even kill the wind if it touched her. He could keep her safe, this time he really could.

He realized he'd broken his vow of silence speaking to her. The Elder Brother would understand, he was the only one who had always understood. His mouth twisted into a smile and he whispered _"little bird_".

* * *

_(If you likde it y__ou can also read the same oneshot story from Sansa POV in one of my other fics, "The Grave". Thanks!)_


	2. 2 - Sansa

_**This fic was supposed to be an oneshot story but I felt the characters still had more to say and a lot more to live, so I decided to continue it. You can also stop at the first chapter as a complete little story as was my first intention. The POV changes between Sansa and Sandor. The Elder Brother and Brienne also have an important role. **_

_**Let's see where this journey takes us… ^^**_

* * *

**Chaper 2 - Sansa**

When they separated some time later, she realized it was late. Probably Brienne was worried about her absence.

_"I should go",_ she said.

He nodded and she walked down the hill, leaving him standing there. Not very far she met the Elder Brother. The idea of him spying them made her very uncomfortable.

_"How it went, girl? Did you find what you were looking for?"_

_"Yes, I did, thank you Brother"_ – said without looking at him. She was sure she couldn't bear his glaze. She could still feel it at her back when she began to walk again, and it made her feel guilty without reason.

Brienne was waiting for her next to the little house the monks had prepared for them.

"_My lady, are you ok? You've been a lot of time over there; I was beginning to worry."_

_"I'm fine. I'm just tired; it's been a long day…"_

_"Yes, it has"._ She looked also very tired, although she was stronger than any woman Sansa had ever met.

"_Brienne, I've been thinking…", _she bit her lower lip_, "I think we could stay here, in the Isle for some days. We need to rest and think about what to do next. I'm a bastard now and no one would look for a bastard girl here". Brienne doubted. "Do you have a better idea?"_

"_I think we should keep moving. I told you Jaime Lannister send me to find and protect you. He'll help us now"._

_"I won't never ever go where he is, I'd better kill myself! The Lannisters destroyed my family, remember? They held me hostage, let Joffrey beat me, forced me to marry Tyrion… Why do you want to take me with them again?"_

_"Jaime isn't anymore the man he was. He wants to help you…"_

_"I don't trust him, he has no word. Brienne, please, tell the Elder Brother we'll pay him for the accommodation. I took some money and jewels from Petyr. Please…"_

_"Ok, I'll talk to him. But first, we'll have dinner and go to sleep"_

Brienne smiled and put her arm around Sansa's shoulders. She was dazzled about Jaime Lannister but, who could blame her? She knew nothing but was a good woman. _I'd like to trust her, but it's better if I don't trust anyone anymore. I'm alone now._


	3. 3 - Sandor

**Chapter 3 - Sandor**

She was gone now, but he could still feel her warmth over his chest, could still smell her hair. Everything was like an oddly nice dream happening to someone else, 'cause his was a life of nightmare. He heard a few steps behind him and then the Elder Brother was next to him. They remained in silence for a few minutes, listening to the wind blow.

_"The Hound should have done something right in his life, because at least one person did care for him. Maybe we were wrong.", _he said.

Sandro Clegane had nothing to add to that. He couldn't understand a shit. But the man knew damned well how to read through people…

_"What are you going to do now?"_ he asked directly.

He shrugged. _"Don't know. Follow her, if she wants to. Protect her, fight. Probably die by a stinky road."_

Elder Brother smiled. _"Well, she's really a good reason to die for."_

Then, as many other days, they walked down the hill to prepare the dinner for all the monks, .


	4. 4 - Sansa

_**Thanks a lot for all your visits so far! It makes me very happy :)**_

* * *

**Chaper 4 - Sansa**

Brienne and she took the last seats of the large dining table. Some novices were serving the dinner in silence. Sansa looked at a big one, moving slowly between the seats, limping a bit. He wore a brown rough habit and covered his face with a hood, but even if she hadn't seen his face earlier, she knew she'd have recognized the man and those heavy hands anywhere.

The slowness of the monk's ritual meal exasperated her. The beef and carrot stew was tasteless and depressing and dinner went by in silence. He never looked where they were but she peeked at him sometimes, eating slowly, his massive figure standing above the rest. It was weird to see him so helpful and quiet, so rare without his armor, and an oddly feeling shook her: she realized she liked better the warrior than the monk.

When dinner was over Brienne got up to talk to the Elder Brother. Sansa sat until all the men had left the room, waiting for the woman. Some minutes later she returned and they left too.

_"We can stay a few more days with the condition of not be seen too much or disturb the usual course of their routine. I think it's fair."_

It was more than fair; for the moment it was all she needed. Outside was cold now, the sun was low and everything was dyed in a soft reddish color.

_"Brienne, I need some fresh air, I'd like to go for a walk."_

_"I go with you"_

_"No, please. I need to be alone… I… I need to think…"_

It was obvious she disagreed, but let her go anyway. Sansa walked away before she changed her mind.

It didn't take long to find him in the distance, sitting on a stone bench next to an old cabin. His head was uncovered now and he was drinking a cup of wine. She reached where he was, stood there until he nodded and she sat next to him.

Probably there were many things she could ask him, but she didn't want to bother him and she felt comfortable just sitting there, watching the sunset and taking a sip of wine he offered her.

_"What happened to your hair?"_ he groaned suddenly. _"I like it better before."_

The comment was so unexpected she couldn't help but look at him and smile, _"Yes, me too"_

He drank again and she wrapped up tight her cloak. It was almost dark now and she felt very tired. Instinctively she leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes until a deep sleep overcame her.


	5. 5 - Sandor

**Chapter 5 - Sandor**

It was late, dark and cold, but the girl rested against him as calmly as if she was sleeping on a feather bed. She was so close he could smell her again; he could even tangle his big fingers into her hair if he liked.

There wasn't enough wine for him in the entire Isle to bear that day. "_Hope none of the gossip monks saw us, or we'll be fucked up."_ But anyway, they already were. There was no need to ask to guess she was fleeing from somewhere or someone as awful as Kings Landing. Maybe they had that in common. But her presence made him feel things he didn't know how to deal with yet.

He shook her to wake her up as gentle as he could, but she was breathing deep and didn't move, so he put the hood on again, lifted her up and hold her between his arms to take her to her place. The little bird was light as a child for him and she rested her forehead against his chest the whole way back.

The ugly woman was sitting outdoors, waiting for her and rose alerted as soon as she saw them.

_"What… what happened!? What have you done to her?!"_

_"Shut up, woman" _he growled_ "she's just fallen asleep."_

He opened the front door with a kick and laid her on a straw cot. The woman didn't calm until she checked the girl was alright. But it seemed that wasn't enough for her:

"_Who are you? Why was she with you so late?"_ she asked, suspicious.

He wasn't in the mood for talking to her any longer so he turned around and left the room without saying a word.

Once in his room, he took off the habit and the skirt, threw them to a corner and spilled a tub with fresh water over his head to wash.

He had never felt so strong and full of life since he left Kings Landing. Even though his body was cross wised with thousands of scars, it was muscular and strong, and his hands could still hold a sword or even kill a man by themselves.

The armor and the sword he wore when the Hound died were kept in a bag under the bed. He took them out for the first time since he came there, so long ago. The sword fitted perfectly in his hand, like a natural extension of the arm. He turned his wrist and shook it from side to side and it made him feel good. This was what he did best since he was a boy: fight. Maybe it was all he could offer her. Almost nothing compared to what other men and fucking knights had, but at least none of them could defeat him. An that was enough to keep her safe.

He lay on the bed and his body left a wet silhouette on the sheet. He wasn't that old yet, he would fight for her if she so wanted. His had probably been a shitty life, but it was worth staying alive just to see the day the little bird needed him.


	6. 6 - Sansa

**Chapter 6 - Sansa**

Sansa spent most of the day praying at the little Septry of the Isle. She didn't want to pray for so long, but was trying to avoid Brienne as much as she could. She was suspicious and asked too much questions when they woke up that morning. She said a tall monk had carried her to the cabin last night. Sansa was sure she blushed when Brienne asked why and who he was. She didn't know what to answer and wasn't sure if it was safe to talk about him, even to her. So she'd woken up, had breakfast quickly and went to pray just to be alone.

She needed to think about too many things and time passed so slowly in the Septry... Why was he living there as any other novice? Would he help her as he once told? Something was different about him now, she was sure of that, and knowing he was alive comforted her someway. But she felt something strange with him nearby, something nameless, but strong.

Long hours had passed when Brienne came for her to have dinner. She hadn't seen him during the day, but there he was, helping with the meal as the other day. Another silent dinner went by, Brienne glancing at him from time to time; trying to find out something she couldn't understand.

She slipped out as quickly as she could and walked to the stone bench again. This time she was early and had to wait to see him approaching with his limp. Sandor Clegane sat next to her without saying a word,

_"Your leg…"_ she tried to ask.

He shrugged, "_A fight at an inn. I was too drunk. It's ok now"_

He didn't seem worried about it and she couldn't say anymore. The sun hid some minutes later, both in silence, and she thought that was fine. It was better this way, better than in Kings Landing, when he was always drunk and talked to her harshly, his eyes so full of anger.

_"I heard you'd married the Imp"_, he asked staring at the trees.

Sansa thought about her wedding day, and it was like it had happened to another person in another life. Tyrion married a girl, and now she was a woman. She looked at him, his good side facing her. Was he annoyed by it or just was mocking at her again? She couldn't tell by his expression. _"They forced me to, I hadn't any choice"_. Clegane turned to her and she held his gaze. _"But I didn't kneel at the ceremony. And I didn't let him touch me the wedding night. Then I left him."_ she said more to herself than for him.

A hint of surprise came up to his eyes, _"Fuck you Imp!"_ and he laughed of pleasure for the first time since she knew him, and his laughter was like a bark; dark and low. _"Good for you, girl. Bugger the Lannisters."_

_"It's late. You better go to sleep, I'll take you"._

And they walked to her cabin like another times in the Red Keep, with his big hand on her shoulder, watching for her.

* * *

_Hi readers, I know you're there so don't be shy, I'd love to hear your opinion! (:_


	7. 7 - Sandor

**Chapter 7 - Sandor**

The next day he only could see the girl in the distance, but that was the better. By no means had he wanted anybody looking at them during daylight.

He worked harder than ever and spent some time taking care of Stranger. He chopped wood until his hands burned and he sweated like a pig. None of the monks had looked at him or asked him anything; even the elder brother had left him alone.

Afternoon came and another dinner went by. He helped with the things as usual and then went to spend the rest of the day at his cabin bench. She was already there waiting for him, as if that was the most usual thing in the world. She was sitting straight and graceful, so small in her big cloak. He could see a glint of relief in her eyes when their eyes meet. He sat on the bench too, breathed heavily and looked at the sky. It was almost pleasant to be there, feeling her next to him, so quiet… _I should have taken some wine from the kitchen_.

But there was something he needed to know:

_"How did you manage to escape from the Red Keep?"_

_"Petyr Baelish and Ser Dontos helped me to leave the day of Joffrey wedding"_

_"A brothel's owner and a drunken fool, holy shit… How low knights had fallen if those were your only chance. Littlefinger... that bastard hasn't done anything selflessly in his whole fucking life. What did he want from you?"_

She shrugged_ "The same as everybody: marry me to someone of his convenience. He said he did it for me, but he only wanted to get Winterfel"_

_"And didn't you want to marry a young shinning knight? I though pretty little birds like you dreamt about having a nice wedding with a handsome boy like in the songs. Maybe he could improve the Imp"_

The girl looked at him so annoyed he regretted his words as soon as they got out of his burned mouth.

_"Songs are all a lie and so are true knights. They don't care about me;_ _they don't even see me. They only see a way to get Winterfel. But I'll never marry again, never. Winterfel is of the Starks, or it'll be for no one."_

He looked deeply into her blue eyes, as if it was the first time. And maybe it really was. When did the child who dreamt about travelling to the South die? When did the scared girl he meet in Kings Landing, the one who couldn't even look at him, disappear and appeared the woman who was now in front of him? Was it during the beatings of the Kingsguard? Perhaps it was when he deserted the night of the Battle of the Blackwater and she was married to the fucking Imp. Or when Littlefinger tried to used her. Anyway, she was a grown woman now; a woman who had traveled to the Isle to pray for the Hound when she thought he was dead. A woman who looked at his face the same way she'd look at any other.

She was watching the sunset now, thoughtful, and he lusted for her so desperately he needed all his self-control and strength not to lay her down right there and fuck her until the end of times.

_"Where are you going to go now?" _he got to ask.

_"I don't know… I have no home to return to…_"

He tapped her shoulder 'cause there wasn't anything he could say. She lay towards him and his arm rounded her shoulders, almost embracing her.

The girl shivered;_ "I'm scared"_

_"We'll think of something, little bird",_ he whispered against her head.

A little smile showed at her lips and she clasped more against him. His muscles tighten to her contact. He had forgotten the last time he had a woman, probably a whore, in his arms, but he was sure this moment had nothing to do with anything he had lived before.

When the sun was gone sometime before, he already had a kind of a plan in mind...


	8. 8 - Brienne

**Chapte****r 8 – Brienne**

She had gone a hard long way to find Sansa Stark, the daughter of Lady Catelyn Tully. So long that she almost lost all the faith in her quest. But she finally found her, helped her to flee the Valley and run with her as far as possible from Petyr Baelish. Everything Brienne had gone through was for her mother, for Jaime and for Sansa. So she couldn't understand why now the girl was keeping secrets from her.

She was so tired… tired of fighting, tired of the war. She missed Renly and her father. It'd been so long since she left her beautiful Island of Tarth she couldn't even remember the color of its water. But most of all she missed Jaime; she'd give anything to meet him again. She needed him listening to her, she needed desperately his comfort. Actually she thought he was the only person she could be confident with

Her wish of going to the Quiet Isle when she knew about the dead of the Hound was something beyond her understanding. Why a highborn lady like her would like to visit the grave of such a monster? Sansa didn't give her an explanation, but they rode here anyway.

She could bear that, but now something else was happening; her behavior had changed and Brienne thought she had the right to know why.

That night Brienne had decided to follow her after dinner and she could see her with that man, watching the sunset, close to each other. She was relaxed and calm. Everything was so weird…

She looked for the elder brother; she was sure he knew more than he'd told.

_"It's ok" _he'd said_, "They have wounds that even me can't heal". _

_"Wounds?. What kind of wounds?"_

_ "They may need each other, Brienne. Please, let them alone"._

His words confused her even more, but a tiny strange idea began to grow in her mind. With those thoughts, she waited for her at their cabin until they came. Her world was about to change one more time.

* * *

_(I know it's like Brienne is always in the middle of them (don't worry, it won't be for too long), but for me she is such a nice character that I also wanted to hear her thoughts in my story. Hope you don't mind ;)_


	9. 9 - Sansa

**Chapter 9 – Sansa**

When they arrived to the cabin, Brienne was outdoors staring at them so intensely that Sansa had to look away.

_"You, monk!"_ she shouted. "_Take off that hood"_

_"Brienne, this is not polite of you…"_ Sansa got to mutter

_"I want to see his face. Now!"_

_"Don't worry, girl. I'm tired of wearing it", _said the man taking it back._ "So woman, do you like what you see?"_

They looked to each other for a moment that Sansa felt like an eternity.

_"So you came back from your grave, Hound." _Brienne look at her angrily_. "And you knew it", _

_"No… I didn't… I thought he was dead, as you told me…"_

_"But you knew who he was when you saw him". _Sansa couldn't pronounce a word, her mouth was dry.

_"And what were you planning to do with her, Ser? Selling her to the Queen so she could give you back your white cloak?"_

Clegane spat on the ground. _"Spare me your Ser's!"_

_"Or perhaps you were trying to kidnap her, as you did with her little sister, lady Arya. What have you done with her?" _she continued

_"Lady Arya?" _he laughed_ "You mean the bitch wolf… Last time I saw her I was dying and she was well alive. I guess she's still wandering somewhere by the Trident. She knows how to take care of herself better than you do. Did you know she killed a boy?"_

_"Stop lying, dog, or I'll close your burned mouth with my sword!"_

Sansa stood in front of her when she tried to get her sword._ "No! Brienne, please, stop…"_

_"Now you defend him?" _her eyes were full of disappointment_ "Why? He is a monster, Sansa. He kidnapped your sister!"_

_"I'm the monster? Have you ever looked at your face, woman?"_ he mocked her.

Sansa looked at him sadly; maybe there were things that a man could never change. _"Please, go."_ she asked him. Sandor Clegane looked fiercely to Brienne, but then he nodded and left, leaving the two of them alone.

Sansa walked into the cabin and sat on the mattress. Brienne was so angry Sansa was afraid to lose her only friend.

_"I hope you have a good explanation for that, Sansa. I can't understand your behavior"_

She wasn't sure what to tell her. _"Brienne, I know it's weird for you, as it is for me too. I thought he was dead. Last time I saw him was in Kings Landing at the Battle of the Blackwater Bay"_ she said.

_"You told me you didn't want to have anything to do with the Lannisters and now you lie to me and you talk to him as if he wasn't one of their men. He's a killer and a kidnapper!"_

_"You've seen him; he doesn't work for the Lannisters anymore. I'm well aware about the kind of man he is and what he has done but…" _Sansa doubted_, "I can't ask you to understand it, but he saved my life during the riot of Kings Landing and in some way he tried to help me when I was hostage. I haven't forgotten that…"_

Brienne was so astonished she had to sit too. _"My lady, that man is dangerous. You can't trust him; it isn't safe for you to be near him. He could take you to the Red Keep again, or to the Eyrie or… maybe do something worse!"_

Sansa took her hands and talk to her as softly as she could; _"You said Jaime Lannister had changed, that he sent you in a quest to find me. Perhaps the Hound has also changed… I'd like to think there is still little hope for me if such a great fighters like you three want to help me." _

Brienne frowned and started to say something, but she didn't let her _"I'm sure he won't hurt me. Please, don't be so worried and trust me. You have helped me so much so far… I don't want us to fight."_

_"I don't know what to think Sansa… I guess we go to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow"_

They lay down in their cots, but Sansa saw how she kept her sword closer to her.

She stared at the ceiling for a long time and then turned to right and to left and finally stared at the ceiling again. The hours passed and she couldn't sleep, uneasy and nervous as she was. Next to her, Brienne breathed heavily, deeply asleep. Sansa got out of the bed and left the cabin trying not to make too much noise. The fresh air cleared her head. It was very late and very dark, but she began to walk. She wandered around the Isle for a long time, until she found herself in front of Sandor Clegane's cabin. She sat on the old bench. It was cold there so she wrapped up the cloak, put her arms around her legs and lay her forehead on her knees until she fell asleep.


	10. 10 - Sandor

_**I'm sorry it took so long to update but this chapter has been hard to write. It's the longest one so far but it's very important for the plot. I'm kind of proud of some moments, so I hope you like them as much I do :P**_

_**Thanks for reading! I love to hear your opinion so please, don't hesitate to review! ^^**_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Sandor**

He woke up very early that morning. He hadn't slept too much and he'd had nightmares again. He took the bucket to leave for some fresh water to wash. The sun was about to arise in the sky and the cold air felt good on his bare chest. He liked that moment of the day, when nobody was still awake and everything was calm and silent.

He'd just taken a few steps when he noticed a dark shape lying next to the wall of the cabin.

"_For the seven hells…"_ he growled

The girl woke up rubbing her sleepy eyes.

_ "Sorry, I… I didn't want to bother you; I just… couldn't sleep…"_ She looked where he was blushing like an apple before she looked away.

_"What happen to you, girl? Haven't you see a bare man before? I thought you were married for some time!"_

_"Sorry… it's your arm… is burned too"_

_"Stop saying sorry. Yes, the fucking Berric Dondarrion did that to me. But I killed him, or at least I tried."_

It looked like she didn't want to look at him anymore so he went to put on a clean shirt. He took also some bread and cheese he kept there and went to sit outside.

"_Are you hungry?" _She nodded and they atesome cheese.

_"I can't blame you; I couldn't sleep either if I had to sleep next to such an ugly woman", _he said laughing with his mouth full of bread.

_"Don't mock at her. She is good with me and strong. She has helped me so much… if it wasn't for her I'd still be with Littlefinger or marrying Harry the Heir. She is just worried for me."_

He snorted. He didn't like her at all. She was like the other stupid knights he'd met in his life, with their stupid vows and their useless pride. Only she had breasts.

"_And actually she is my only friend_", the girl said.

_"Well, she's not. There're still people you can trust" _he looked at him _"You still have a bastard brother at the Wall"_

_"Jon… I've heard he is now the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch"_

_"Well, best for you! The Night's Watch takes no part in the battles of the realm, they say. Probably he would help you; you are his only family left"_

_"I haven't seen him for so long… I don't know if he'd like me to go there and ask for his protection. And the Wall is too far, I'll never get to get there. Petyr and the Queen should be looking for me"._

_"Your sister asked me once to take her with your brother. I didn't, but I could do it for you now"._

The girl looked at him with a glaze of surprise and hope so intense he had looked away.

_"I can't ask you that. It's dangerous, and I can't pay you"_

He shrugged_. "Don't fucking care. I'm tired of this shitty island. There isn't enough wine, the food stinks and I can't talk to anybody except of you. I need some action before getting old. It won't be easy, it won't be safe and you'll have to do whatever I say without asking. But don't you like to come back to the North, little bird?"_

She grinned, deeply moved. He didn't remember the last time he saw her smiling that way; probably never. She took his huge hand in hers and his whole body felt the soft touching of her skin.

_"Thank you, Sandor Clegane. I don't know how, I don't know when, but you have my word I'll return you this favor". _

_"Save your words for when we get alive at the Wall, although I'm not so sure of that. But I don't want your new friend coming, it isn't safe. I'm sure her fucking pride would ruin the little chances we have"_

The girl looked at him seriously and said _"She won't come, I promise." _

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes to the morning sun. She was still smiling when it dawned. A new day had begun. Her hair shone in the daylight. He repressed the instinct of clasping her hand into his fingers and caressed it. That thought made him feel silly but yet he didn't remove his hand from under hers. He liked that so simple and unusual gesture to him.

She opened her eyes again. She was a bit blinded by the sunlight_. "I need to talk to Brienne. I have to tell her we're leaving and I also I need her to do me one last favor."_

When she rose from the bench and she began to walk, he followed her like the dog he was.

* * *

They hadn't walked too far when they found her. She was looking for the girl, as worried as usual. And she got angry when she saw them together again.

_"Where have you been, Sansa? You weren't in your bed when I woke up. You should have warned me you were leaving!"_ she almost shouted

_"I'm so sorry, Brienne, I couldn't sleep"_

_ "I was very worried. What were you two doing?"_ Anger made her look even uglier, and he laughed.

_"I'm fine. Please, let's go our place. We need to talk."_

Once in the women's cabin, he lay against a wall behind her. That was going to be funny.

"_Brienne, I'm leaving",_ the girl said without further ado.

_"You mean we're leaving"_

_"No, just me. Alone_"

_"Alone?"_ Brienne look at him and she understood. _"He's with going with you, isn't he?_

Sansa nodded.

_"But why? Where?" _she was anxious_. "Haven't I helped you so far? Why are you leaving me now? It's because of him? What has he promised you? Because I'm sure it's all a lie!"_

_"He hasn't promised me anything. He's just trying to help me. We are going North but I can't tell you exactly where" _

_"At least let me go with you…"_

_"I can't, it isn't safe for any of us"_ Sansa took her hands in hers, and spoke to her softly but sure. _"Brienne, you've helped me more than anyone since I left my home. You are brave and strong, and I couldn't get here without you. But now it's time I made my own path. There is no safe place for me here and I don't want to die in the South. I need to go to the North. I want to feel the snowflakes over my face again. I want to see Winterfel one last time, even if it's in ruins. Or at least I have to die trying"_

_"But… my lady… what can I say to Jaime? He trusted in me to find you…"_

_"You haven't failed him. Go with him. I know how you care for him. Tell him I'm grateful for having sent you to find me and that I'm now in a safer place." _Now she took a breath_ "Tell him the truth about Joffrey's death. Tell him Petyr Baelish and the Queen of Thorns poisoned him the day of his wedding. I told her he was a monster and she murdered him so Margaery hadn't to live with him. Tyrion Lannister and I had nothing to do". _

Now he was as astonished as the woman. So, that's what really happened. But there was more:

_"Littlefinger also killed my aunt Lysa Arryn. He threw her by the Gate of the Moon and blame Marillion for it. And know he's poisoning Robert Arryn so he can get all the power over the Valley."_

_"How did you get all that information?"_

_"He talks too much when he drinks"_

_"Why are you telling me this now, Sansa?" _

Her voice became darker somehow: _"Because I need you to clean Sansa Stark's name or I'll be Alayne Stone for the rest of my life. I'm proud of being a Stark and I don't want to die as the bastard daughter of Littlefinger. And because I want to see the downfall of Petyr Baelish. I hate him, Brienne. I hate him more than you can imagine…"_

He tried to think about what kind of things had Littlefinger done to earn her hatred. Not murdering Joffrey, that's for sure, or killing an aunt or a cousin she hadn't seen before in her whole life. It had to be something different, and worse. Something she couldn't bear… The bastard lived with her mother's family when he was a boy. It was known he was in love with Catelyn Tully, and he'd heard at the Red Keep that he was her first lover. What if he… the only thought made him feel so sick he'd like to go by himself to the Eyrie to kill him.

It was all said now and there were many things to prepare before leaving.

_"I'm leaving. Be ready before dawn, girl."_ he said. He felt the woman's eyes in his back when he left. She hated him but who cared? Most of the people he'd met during his life hated him too and most of them were already dead. He twitched his mouth into a wolfish smile and felt the fresh morning air. Well, he was well alive and he was ready to hold a sword again.


	11. 11 - Sansa

_Thanks a lot to my nice beta reader **kellybelle0927** who is helping me with grammar and spelling. I hope from now on you enjoy the reading much more ;-)_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Sansa**

_"We are really leaving,_" Sansa thought. She was nervous, but hopeful. Although it was dangerous, it was good to be on the road again, riding north. Each step they made took her further form the south, the Queen, and Littlefinger. Sandor Clegane rode his huge black horse, a beast that only he was able to handle. She felt very small riding next to them, on her male horse. It was a good mare; she had stolen it from the Eyrie the night she fled. She hoped their mounts were strong enough to withstand the ride to the Wall.

It was very early. She'd tried to sleep well, but she couldn't, however, at least she had everything ready before dawn. She'd packed a few clothes and some food. Her cloak was warm and it covered her hair. Sandor said it was better that way, so nobody could recognize her. He'd also covered his head and he wore plate armor under his clothes. The man looked dangerous, even completely covered with the cloak.

Last night, Brienne and she had hugged each other and they had cried in silence. Sansa wanted her to be happy—she deserved to be. She'd miss her, but their paths were very different now. Maybe they would meet again when everything was over.

Sandor Clegane looked almost happy to be traveling again. He'd packed his few belongings, some wine and as much food as his horse could carry. He had also given her some practical orders: _"Pack a thick blanket to sleep with at night, the ground will be hard. Always ride next to me. Hide your face and your hair as much as you can. Don't talk to anybody or they'll know you are a highborn in an instant. Don't ask me silly questions. Don't complain, 'cause I don't want to hear your chirping around me. You understand?"_

She'd nodded to all of his requests. It was fine for her. But when she'd told him about the money and the jewels she'd taken from Petyr he kind of smiled and said _"Smart little bird!"_ She felt proud of herself then.

Only the Elder Brother went to say goodbye to them. He'd hugged Brienne and he'd tapped Clegane's back. _"Be careful, Sansa Stark, and don't waste that man's life. There're too many people who want to see you two dead. Don't give them the pleasure"_, he'd only said to her. She was worried he knew her, but she said nothing.

Brienne had left them at the first crossroad after leaving the Quiet Isle and now they were riding alone. He said they were going to avoid the main roads, sleep in the woods, and try to go unnoticed. He looked like he was in a good mood, but didn't talk too much while riding.

That first day they only stopped for a while to have a small lunch, and then they continued riding until the afternoon. When they finally stopped, he looked for a place to light a fire and camp. She helped to unpack their things and then she watched how he took care of the fire. He looked so skilled, as if he had done that many times before. She knew about his fear of the fire, but he lighted theirs anyway. It was cold and they had hardly spoken during the day.

_"The Elder Brother knew me. He called me by my name… do you think he'll tell anyone?"_

_"Don't think so. He also knew me and didn't tell you either."_

That was right. Maybe they could rely on him, she thought. She watched him through the fire while they ate something for dinner. She could hardly see his burnt side with so little light, but he looked so normal now she thought she was a stupid girl for being so scared by him in Kingslanding.

_"What are you looking at?" _he growled_ "Does my face scare you more now that we are alone?"_

_"No, I mean…" _she shrugged_, "It just a face. Meat and bones, like any other. I don't care anymore"_

He clenched the jaw and his gaze lowered. She realized that perhaps she was the first woman who looked at him without revulsion and that made her feel sad for him.

_"Eat something and try to rest tonight as much as possible, girl. Tomorrow will be harder and I guess every inch of your body will hurt after sleeping on the ground,"_ he'd said.

She rolled up in her cloak and lay down over her blanket. Before falling asleep, she saw him leaning against a tree, watching at the wood.

The next morning, he shook her to wake her up. Her whole body really ached. But she didn't say a word. She'd promised him she wouldn't complain. She was a wolf, she could be strong. And every step and every part of her body that ached placed her nearest her home. So she just said; "_Good morning."_


	12. 12 - Sandor

**Chapter 12 – Sandor **

Fresh air, the woods, Stranger and his sword - and the girl riding next to him. That's all he needed. Sandor Clegane was sure that was going to be his last adventure, but he didn't care. There was no way he could survive that crazy journey, but it was better to die with a sword in his hand than lying on a bed. His plan was to ride as far as possible from the main road, to try to avoid meeting other people. If they managed to pass the Neck alive, there were more possibilities to get to the Wall. He thought no one would be looking for Sansa Stark or Alayne Stone in the North. And once they reached the Wall, maybe she could meet some bannermen of her father who would be willing to help her.

It'd been three days since they left. Sansa didn't talk too much but Sandor liked that. They spent the whole day ridding by the wood, trying not to be seen. It was cold at night and they had to sleep on the ground, but she never complained about that. The only thing that he couldn't still bear was the way she looked at him when they stopped to eat or to camp. He wasn't used to it yet and it made him feel uncomfortable.

That day they had barely talked. She was thoughtful during the journey and he didn't push for a conversation. She'd helped with the blankets and the fire and then they sat together to eat some hard cheese and dry meat. It was a poor dinner, but that was what all they could take from the kitchen of the island.

They ate in silence. The girl was staring at the fire when she suddenly said _"I remember everything, you know? At the moment I didn't, but then I finally remember"._

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"In Kings Landing, you told me everybody was a liar, and you were right. You told me what Joffrey expected of me, and that advice saved me a great deal of pain. At the tourney for Joffrey's name day I made up a stupid story to save Ser Dontos and you backed me up. You also lied for me the day we met at the serpentines stairs."_

He looked at her. The fire lighted her face while she kept talking. _"You never beat me; you even tried to stop it once and then you covered me with your cloak. When the mob attacked us, you were the only one who came for me."_ – She looked at him then – "_You saved my life that day, but you had already saved it many times before. Don't you think I'm not aware of it"_

_"Did I? Don't remember",_ he growled, looking away.

_"But I do. You helped me. You were the only person who helped me when I was alone"_

_"Nonsenses, girl. They beat you anyway"_

He rose slowly to stoke the embers in the now dying fire, and thought about what the girl said. These weren't the kind of things he was used to hearing about himself, and even less so from beautiful girls. But she still asked:

_"Do you regret Joffrey's dead? You were his sworn shied for years"_

_"Don't. He was a mean person since he was a child. He'd be an awful king. Did you see him die?"_

She nodded_. "He choked on a piece of pie. He deserved to die. It was a relief."_

He nodded back. That was true.

_"Ok, enough chatter for tonight. Go to sleep"_

She lay down but he stayed awake for a while. He remembered all that things too. Saving her from the riot was one of the very few things he was proud of. But he also remembered how he put a knife on her throat to steal a song. He couldn't stop the beatings either. He was drunk most of the times they talked and he scared her when he was around. Those were bad things and he was ashamed of them. How could she think the Hound helped her? He didn't know, but in some way she knew he wasn't a monster like his brother. She really saw him through the Hound's armor. That idea scared him. What there was under a dog's skin? Was it something that was any kind of worth? It might be, because she had trusted him and she was in the middle of nowhere with him. So the Elder Brother was right again, he thought. The Hound had done something right in his life.


End file.
